Come
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Una noche, Milo visita al solitario Patriarca... [Milo x Saga, yaoi]


**{Come}**

El lugar resultó considerablemente más grande de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.  
Y era decir bastante, si desde la salida de su templo a muchísimos escalones debajo, el recinto del Patriarca ya se apreciaba envidiablemente majestuoso.

Conocía el salón del trono, como todos los visitantes. En algunas ocasiones se atrevió a deambular por algunos pasillos. Y había sido uno de los pocos, sino es que el único permitido en las albercas privadas de su Santidad en ciertas escasas ocasiones. Aunque Milo no podía saberlo con certeza y realmente no se animaba a preguntar si alguien más habría sido merecedor de tal 'honor'.

Todo eso, años atrás. No muchos, en verdad muy pocos. Pero las guerras daban la ilusión de multiplicar el tiempo.

Ahora se sentía un tanto perdido, y le parecía haber caminado más de lo debido. ¿Cuántas más vueltas tendría que dar? ¿Dónde estaban los escalones por los que supuestamente tendría que bajar?  
El mismo guardia que lo fue a buscar, casi una hora atrás, le había dado las indicaciones para encontrar los nuevos aposentos del Patriarca, en donde había sido citado.

No era noticia que la antigua recámara del pontífice había sido remodelada para fungir como salón de juntas. Él y todos sus compañeros ya se habían reunido allí varias veces durante el último año. El primer año desde que todo 'recomenzó'.

Pero el hombre había continuado mudándose de estancia en estancia, siempre simplificando su derecho al lujo, hacia la de menores dimensiones, la que no puede ser utilizada como algo mejor, modificando esto, quitando aquello. El Patriarca terminó ocupando como habitación un cuarto escondido en el piso subterráneo del Templo, y que era antiguamente usado como archivero. Sería la primera vez que Milo le visitaría allí.

Finalmente encontró las escaleras y bajó.

Sólo unos cuantos faroles alumbraron su camino por un corto pasillo hasta una puerta de madera. Golpeó dos veces con su puño, no demasiado fuerte.

Nadie respondió.

Quizás se había demorado demasiado y ya no lo estaba esperando.

Sus nudillos vacilaron a un milímetro de la madera, indecisos si tocar más fuerte o abstenerse del todo a insistir.

Decidió lo segundo con un suspiro, pero no se retiró. Al probar la perilla halló a la puerta sin candado, y se tomó la libertad de pasar.

El lugar era tan austero como lo imaginó. Ni un adorno en las paredes, ni una alfombra por el piso. Una cama individual contra una esquina, un sencillo escritorio frente a ésta, las puertas a un armario y otra más, probablemente a un baño privado.

Era todo un reto creer que se trataba del mismo Patriarca que gobernó por catorce años ininterrumpidos, y a cada día hiciera gala de los faustos y placeres a los que tenía acceso.

Milo suprimió una sonrisa y caminó hacia la cama donde una figura dormía apoyada sobre su costado, dándole la espalda.

Se sentó junto a él y pasó una mano encima de su cintura hasta apoyarla en el colchón del otro lado. Se inclinó sobre esa mano para alcanzar a visualizar el semblante del que dormía.

Frunció el ceño cuando lo único que pudo mirar fue una máscara azul profundo, de expresión dura y falsos ojos como rubíes. No hacía justicia a lo que ocultaba tras ella.

Milo imaginaba que traer una máscara todo el tiempo sobre el rostro sería incómodo, llegaría a resultar asfixiante y fastidioso. Ni qué decir de dormir con ella...

Decidió despertarlo. Con los nudillos acarició dócilmente el expuesto cuello, y le escuchó quejarse despacio por las cosquillas provocadas. En vista de que no había sido suficiente, entre el índice y pulgar tiró del lóbulo de su oreja, entonces aquél se despidió de su sueño dando un respingo y reacomodó su cuerpo quedando boca arriba. Sujetó la muñeca de Milo y apartó esa mano para que cesara de fastidiar. Después entrelazó ambas manos encima de su pecho y se permitió observar al visitante durante un entero minuto de mutismo.

"¿Cómo pudiste dormirte con eso puesto?" Milo rompió con el silencio del ambiente, cuando la invariable e intimidante expresión de esa máscara fijando su atención en él, acabó por inquietarlo.

"Ah... olvidé quitármela, me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta." Una comisura de los labios de Milo se elevó en un inicio de sonrisa, cuando en ese comentario despistado, _adorablemente despistado_, finalmente reconoció a Saga. Inflado de confianza, acercó una mano a su rostro y le retiró la máscara.

Ignoró el ligero desconcierto del mayor, y mientras analizaba la careta entre sus manos, con naturalidad preguntó:

"Ni siquiera es obligatorio que la uses, ¿o sí?"

"No..."

"¿Entonces por qué siempre la traes puesta? ¿No te despierta malos recuerdos?" Saga no respondió de inmediato. Milo sabía de lo imprudentemente atinada que era su pregunta, por lo que ese lapso de tensa afonía no le sorprendió.

"Sí. Como todo lo demás en este lugar." Eso tampoco fue inesperado para sus oídos. _Hilarantemente predecible._

"¿Sabes?, si no te gusta esto, hay muchos que estarían ansiosos de ocupar tu puesto. Sólo tienes que decirlo." Saga aborreció la despreocupación con la que Milo expresó su inaceptable sugerencia, y la refutó sin demora.

"Uno no puede dedicarse exclusivamente a las cosas que le gustan. Existen las obligaciones, el pago de deudas. Esta es la única manera en la que puedo resarcirme." Saga, mortificado, le arrebató la máscara al menor y cubrió su rostro con ella. Milo no lució afectado por sus palabras ni acciones. Estaba adecuado a ese tipo de actitudes en Saga, resignado a que jamás conocería la verdadera dimensión de sus remordimientos, y que dudosamente habría forma de atenuarlos.

"Ah, pero..." Lentamente abrió de par en par la túnica que Saga portaba, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Una gran cicatriz cruzaba horizontalmente bajo el punto donde su corazón debía estar oculto. Milo tamborileó sus dedos a lo largo de aquella irregularidad; recuerdo indeleble del día en que el báculo de Athena dio fin a una vida que Saga nunca habría sido capaz de llamar 'suya'.

"Eso ya lo hiciste, Saga." dijo suavemente, casi susurrando. Cada sílaba, sin embargo, resonó impactante dentro del cráneo del mayor. _Calla._

Repentinamente, Saga se empujó en los codos para sentarse, pegó la espalda a la cabecera escapando así de la inocente caricia de Milo que para él resultaba tan cruel, y recompuso su túnica con manos torpes.

"Tal vez sería mejor que hoy..."

"No vine hasta acá para marcharme tan pronto." Milo estableció con firmeza, interrumpiendo la previsible propuesta de Saga. Se inclinó y le desprendió una vez más de la fastidiosa máscara tras la cual aquel se sentía tan seguro. A Milo le molestaba inmensamente que a esas alturas Saga tuviera la necesidad de ocultarse de él. Había sido suficiente la época en que Arles no le permitía verlo, y no deseaba que fuera lo mismo con Saga.

Se puso de pie para dejar el ofensivo objeto sobre el escritorio. Antes de regresar con su enmudecido anfitrión, aprovechó el lapso de distancia y se liberó de su armadura, la cual respondiendo a su cosmos abandonó su cuerpo y se situó obediente en el centro de la habitación, adoptando la forma de su signo.

Cuando regresó su atención a Saga, notó que éste se encontraba observando con gran curiosidad la armadura. Y el gemelo no desvió los ojos de esa figura dorada ni cuando Milo retornó a sentarse a su lado.

"¿Echas de menos la tuya?"

"Para nada. Está mejor en manos de Kanon."

Milo no replicó al comentario. No negaría que Kanon se había demostrado muy entregado a su nuevo papel como guardián del tercer templo. Tampoco ignoraba que todo mundo guardaba la opinión de que cada gemelo estaba situado en el lugar que les correspondía. Pues muy al contrario de lo que Saga deseara creer, Milo conocía las ideas de sus compañeros y sabía que éstos apoyaban la decisión decretada por Athena de nombrar al gemelo como Patriarca, y tenían la confianza en que se desempeñaría excelentemente. Y no los había defraudado hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, Saga había abrazado esa responsabilidad únicamente porque le pareció la perfecta penitencia.

Saga odiaba cada detalle del Santuario, cada piedra, árbol, escalón y templo. Ya había tenido más que suficiente de lo que significaba ser un santo de Athena. Pero amaba demasiado a la Diosa, y eso lo obligaba a permanecer ahí, retenía sus recuerdos más dolorosos y lo comprometía eternamente con la misión de desaparecer la culpa y enmendar los errores que se negaba a dejar en el olvido.

Milo tenía conciencia de todo esto, y no envidiaba en lo más mínimo su posición. En ocasiones, cuando lo notaba especialmente atormentado en su soledad, incluso se sorprendía a sí mismo con las inmensas ganas de sacudirlo hasta que le entrara en la cabeza que nadie esperaba milagros de él, y que era el único aferrándose a un pasado el cual todos los demás felizmente dejaron atrás._Idiota._

"Pensé que ya no vendrías." Milo parpadeó. Al encontrar la mirada de Saga una pizca preocupada, ponderó qué tanto tiempo se había distraído reflexionando.

"Tuve un asunto que atender."

La ceja izquierda de Saga se elevó sutilmente.

"¿Cuál asunto?"

Milo no estaba seguro si sería conveniente explicarle detalladamente la causa de su retraso. Si sólo mencionaba SU nombre, Saga comenzaría con las paranoicas interpretaciones que últimamente se le estaban haciendo tan mala costumbre.

"¿Me lo preguntas como Saga o como el Patriarca?" jugó, maquinando que en unos momentos se haría de la oportunidad y le callaría besándolo, así dejarían el tema de lado.

"¿A cuál le responderías?" Milo se abstuvo de contestar, sintiendo que de cualquier manera que lo hiciera terminaría perjudicándose. Sonrió condescendiente, aceptando su temporal derrota.

"No es nada importante, de verdad." Sabía que con eso no convencería a Saga. No pretendía más que comprar tiempo, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, aproximándose furtivo, subiendo la mano por el largo de su brazo, tirando suavemente de su hombro, acunando los dedos en su cuello, acariciándole para que sesgara el rostro, respirando sobre su mentón, ojos azul mar fijos en los carnosos y rosáceos objetivos…

"No tienes que ocultármelo. Si estabas con-" _Justo a tiempo._

Saga cerró los ojos con un lento pestañeo, retó a la insistente presión impuesta sobre sus labios y los abrió un mínimo, aunque suficiente para que Milo deslizara la punta de su lengua y exigiera más espacio. Saga lo concedió sin reparos, admitiéndose que esta noche había tenido que esperar más de lo usual por ese contacto con el que normalmente se saludarían incluso antes de intercambiar cualquier palabra.

El cuerpo de Saga se fue deslizando hacia abajo hasta que quedó de nuevo tendido completamente horizontal. Milo se adaptó a su acomodo sin permitir que la dadivosa interacción entre sus labios sufriera pausas. En el proceso modificó también su postura, trepando las rodillas a la cama, atrapando entre ambas a los muslos de Saga así como sus manos se hallaban a cada lado de los hombros del mayor.

Sus labios se apartaron súbitamente con un húmedo chasquido cuando Milo alzó su cabeza. Aspiraron aire con similar urgencia, jadearon, traspusieron sus miradas.

Milo sonrió, dándose cuenta de que parecía ser el único de los dos capaz de realizar ese gesto, o al menos el único en quien surgía como un impulso frecuente. Saga continuaba con esa expresión como asustada en el rostro, o más bien suplicante, o ambas cosas. Con la ligera arruga en su frente perenne, y sus ojos mirándolo sin estar realmente haciéndolo, cual si hubiera algo dentro de su mente que siempre lo tuviera abstraído, resolviendo algún acertijo imposible que jamás lograba adivinar.

Como un niño que no se atreve a alzar la mano en clase y admitir que no entiende y le quedan muchas dudas, por temor a ser objeto burla.

Y llegaba a ser verdaderamente desesperante. Milo siempre ansiaba hacer algo con todo eso; darle las respuestas aunque Saga no confesara las preguntas, quizás lograría atinar y podría ayudarle.

El Patriarca que Milo conoció tiempo atrás había sido un sujeto extremadamente sencillo de captar. Gustaba del poder, valoraba en desmedida el placer, y la búsqueda del beneficio propio era lo que originaba cada una de sus acciones.

Un Dios con las ambiciones del más común y corriente de los hombres.

Saga, por otra parte, era difícil. Era un secreto. _Fascinante y confuso_. Milo no se arriesgaba a especificar en qué medida le conocía y cuanto de él permanecía oculto, porque tenía la teoría de que el mismo Saga no había terminado de descifrarse.

"Deja de pensar tonterías…" Las palabras fueron para aquél tanto para sí mismo. Milo forzó una rodilla entre las piernas de Saga, apartando tales extremidades hasta que hubo espacio para colar su cuerpo en medio de ellas. Permaneció arrodillado mientras se retiró su camiseta.

Saga observó cada uno de sus movimientos con sumo interés hasta que el menor se desnudó absolutamente. Luego, Saga se sentó e imitó a Milo, deshaciéndose de su túnica. Fue el turno del otro para observar. Y después, por unos momentos, eso fue todo lo que ambos hicieron. Y aunque no había desperdicio en tal actividad, al menos Milo estaba cien por ciento seguro de querer más, y Saga no lo habría llamado simplemente para contemplarlo. Sin embargo, éste le daba la impresión de estar conteniéndose para decirle algo. Pero tenía que recordarse que tratándose de Saga, ese silencio insinuante no pasaría a más, hasta y exclusivamente cuando el gemelo lo decidiera.

Además, Milo no podía simplemente tener a Saga desnudo frente a él y no hacer nada al respecto.

Así que Milo le daría tiempo, y que Saga hablara cuando quisiera. Mientras tanto, el tiempo que trataría de darle sería lo más placentero posible.

Imprevistamente, Saga se le adelantó. Una mano en medio del pecho de Milo le empujó hasta sentarse, y en cuestión de un instante era el menor quien separaba sus piernas y el mayor quien se ubicaba entre ellas. Un, dos, tres parpadeos, rápidos y consecutivos, denotaron la pasajera confusión de Milo. Sus ojos quedaron ocultos.

Saga lo besó, exigente y desesperado, haciendo a Milo sentirse torpe cuando no pudo igualarle el ritmo al responder. El asalto consistió también en un par de manos recorriendo su tórax y costados, acariciando implacables, más bruscas de lo acostumbrado dentro de la prisa que parecían tener por tocarlo en cada rincón, hasta conocer el último pormenor de su atlética constitución en el menor período de tiempo posible.

Mientras tanto, la enloquecida lengua de Saga lo estaba asfixiando. Mas fue cuando una mano apresó su hombría, sorpresiva y determinadamente, que Milo tensó la columna y entonces sí dejó de respirar, tan sólo por un segundo que increíblemente fue suficiente lapso para que cada célula de su cuerpo se sacudiera estimulada. Al término de ese escalofrío, los pulmones de Milo funcionaron de nuevo, el joven abrió los ojos, e impresionado por la inusual urgencia del otro, soltó una risa ahogada contra los labios de Saga y exhaló profundo cuando éste se apartó.

Fue un momento demasiado corto el que el rostro de Saga estuvo justo frente al suyo, y Milo pudo degustar visualmente la agitación de su piel sonrojada y el remolino de emociones en el abismo verdoso de sus ojos, _hermosos ojos_.  
Un pequeño suspiro frustrado emergió de sus labios cuando tal visión desapareció. Otro suspiro, entrecortado, se escuchó instantes después.

Milo inclinó su perfil hasta que su mentón casi tocó la unión de sus clavículas. Flexionó un poco sus piernas, entre las que el rostro de Saga se perdía, y descansó los brazos sobre la cabeza del mayor. El aliento de Saga, sus labios, su lengua, su saliva, le tuvieron rígido inmediatamente, y todo cosquilleaba y se sentía tan bien. Su caja torácica cada vez hacía mayor esfuerzo por acoger a sus ajetreados pulmones, y los párpados comenzaban a pesar por el agobiante calor que surgía incrementándose a cada instante dentro de él.

Pero Milo se negó a cerrar los ojos, _por nada del mundo_, y aunque las filas inferiores y superiores de sus pestañas, necias por unirse llegaban a estorbar su visión, mantuvo las pupilas centradas en lo más que podía apreciar del rostro de Saga. En algún momento incluso levantó los cabellos de éste y los mantuvo sujetos sobre su nuca para poder continuar observándolo; era una imagen de la que jamás se hastiaría.

Se atrevería a decir que verlo era incluso más excitante que sentirlo. Sus ojos sellados con notable fuerza, indicando la seria concentración que lo ocupaba, _bendita concentración_. Y los vasos sanguíneos más diminutos de sus mejillas, saturados de color; sus labios enrojecidos, húmedos y tentadoramente brillosos, _¡Dioses, que quiero devorarlos!_ Y su lengua ávida y aparentemente incansable, moviéndose sobre la tensa piel de su miembro, desquiciándolo, _glorioso. _Y sus dedos acariciando a compás e intermitentemente la base del pene y sus testículos, _y no te detengas_.

Milo gimió cuando todo aquello se volvió demasiado para sus sentidos, y se encorvó hasta poder besar la espalda de Saga, _tan dulce Saga_. Absorbió gustoso el sabor salino de su piel, adornada de diminutas gotas de sudor, y al mismo tiempo trazó líneas rojas con sus uñas, algunas siguiendo la orientación de su columna, otras a través de esta; en cualquier dirección, hasta donde la longitud de sus brazos le permitiera alcanzar, y "¡Por Athena!" que se frustraba por no poder poseer cada milímetro de su epidermis. _Dueño de cada precioso milímetro_, se soñó con delirante ambición.

Saga respondió a las acciones de Milo con sonidos graves cuyas ondas irradiaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta hasta el miembro que acababa de acoger en su boca. El efecto de las vibraciones hizo a la cabeza de Milo zumbar, y ver negro y blanco y negro y blanco en la pantalla mágica que sus párpados eran, porque a fin de cuentas le habían vencido cegándolo. Y "¡ah, Saga!", quiso mover sus caderas, empujarlas enérgicamente hasta que la garganta de Saga no fuera más una meta lejana, y "¡Saga!" de nuevo, y se contuvo de hacerlo temiendo arruinar la perfección que aquél le proporcionaba. Mientras que Saga obtenía una recompensa invaluable al escucharlo, y succionaba, absorbía, suyo, delicioso, _y no te olvides de respirar._

Ya imaginaba sentirlo, tibio, ardiente, inundando su boca y deslizándose, perdiéndose dentro de él.

Mas la ilusión fue frustrada, _¡maldición!_, y gimoteó cuando dos manos lo empujaron de sus hombros, pero dejó de odiar a esas manos tan pronto como comenzó a hacerlo, porque de repente lo habían manipulado a tal extremo que su espalda descansaba cómodamente en la cama, mientras besos y caricias lo consentían sin cesar. Agradecía con jadeos, pedía más con gemiditos demandantes, abrazaba a Milo porque Milo era alguien a quien no quería perder, alguien en quien confiaba, con quien se sentía seguro, su objeto de añoranza y fantasía cuando lo tenía lejos, depositario de su entrega cuando lo tenía cerca, _y creo que lo amo._

_Eso era exagerar_, quiso engañarse.

Saga extendió la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos irrebatibles de Milo le ordenaron separar sus piernas, y enseguida esos dedos recorrieron sus extremidades; tobillos, pantorrillas, rodillas, muslos, ingles. Saga cerró los ojos y se removió nerviosamente. Milo sonrió encantado, atrapó el sexo del mayor y no lo dejó ir hasta que lo sintió palpitar y arder tan incesante como el suyo.

El gemelo arqueó la espalda, hundió los dedos de sus manos en las maleables sábanas. Milo continuó torturándolo, _que tormento sublime_, friccionándolo entre sus dedos, cambiando la presión con que lo asía constantemente, acabando con su paciencia como aquél había hecho con él momentos atrás.

Saga balbuceó incoherencias, elevó sus caderas una y otra vez, sin ritmo alguno, exaltadas y erráticas. No podía pensar.  
Milo se aventuró a tocarlo, adentro, un solo dedo, y "¡N-no!", pero ¡Dioses, que _sí!_ Más profundo, hasta donde pudiera alcanzar, buscando el punto exacto donde presionar, consiguiéndolo y haciéndole gritar. Otro más, los dos moviéndose sin descanso, era un lugar angosto y debían hacerse espacio. Insistieron, cada vez más fervorosos. _Y apresúrate._

Un tempestuoso incendio. En ello se sentía sumergido Saga, pero lo último que deseaba era salir. Quería ser consumido totalmente. Quería sentir a Milo todavía más, y más, ilimitadamente. ¿Cómo podría llegar a ser suficiente?

Poseído por su codicia, sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro en desosiego y su cuerpo se retorcía enardecido buscando el de Milo.

Y finalmente ahí estuvo Milo. Saga siseó, el otro empujó, con cautela, suavemente, hasta que ya no pudo más.

Ahí adentro, celosamente cautivo, Milo se sintió tan débil. Las sensaciones experimentadas eran poderosas, y se comprobó humano y vulnerable, cuando la idea de renunciar a todo eso cruzó por su mente y le hizo sentir miedo.

_Raro_, y lo dejó pasar. Canalizó cada aspecto de su ser a una sola tarea; a constituir parte de Saga. Embistió voluntarioso, repitió y repitió, la potencia en gradual aumento. Su combustible era el mismo Saga, ese Saga de rostro acalorado, cabellera despeinada, trémula anatomía, que lucía tan azorado, que no podía respirar y con todo y eso se acoplaba entusiasmadamente a sus movimientos.

"Saga... Saga... Saga" lo llamó, murmurando como un rezo sincrónico al ritmo de sus frenéticos vaivenes, y repitiéndolo perseverante hasta que Saga lo escuchó y dirigió la atención de sus turbias pupilas, antes fijas en puntos imaginarios de colores que habían en el techo, hacia Milo. "Milo…"

Saga frunció el ceño, cada músculo de su cuerpo tensándose, y todo dentro de él dando la impresión de derretirse, revolverse, destruirse, renovarse.

Encontrarse en plena culminación de su placer, y pretender mantener los ojos abiertos, exigía de un esfuerzo tremendo. Pero valía la pena, porque mirar a Milo centuplicaba la conmoción.

Saga sonrió distraídamente. Milo parecía tan angustiado, pero no se rendía, desesperado continuaba, _y gracias por hacerlo_, porque Saga era feliz así, tan feliz dentro del éxtasis que le proporcionaba la ilusión de vivir por un instante dentro de un sueño donde nadie más que Milo y él existían, que cuando despertaba de éste, agotado, no había otra cosa que hacer más que suspirar desconsolado.

¿Pero cuál era el motivo de su decepción? No debía haber ninguno si Milo continuaba existiendo, y estaba ahí, todavía sin desconectarse de él, apenas recuperándose tras el orgasmo que le exprimió de sus fuerzas físicas, atolondró su mente, y dejó a su corazón bombeando violentamente. _Y duele._

El problema surgía cuando la mente de Saga volvía a hacerse consciente del rededor, y sus ojos localizaban la puerta por donde Milo se marcharía sin tardanza, _siempre es así_. Y recordando la conversación que habían dejado interrumpida, esa pesadumbre aumentaba. Entonces toda la luz que Milo le proporcionó por unos momentos daba la impresión de nunca haber existido. Lo que debía ser una maravillosa memoria reciente adoptaba una triste sensación de lejanía.

Saga abrazó con ligereza la cintura de Milo cuando éste se acercó a reconocer el cuello del mayor con varios besos perezosos antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y decidir descansar un poco.

"Ya sé que no me debes nada." Saga dijo de pronto. Milo resopló un tanto fastidiado. _Otra vez con eso_. "No pedía que te justificaras, sólo deseaba saber." Al menos la conjugación en pretérito significaba que ya se había rendido. Saga no retomaría ese asunto y Milo podía continuar reposando en paz.

Sin embargo y aunque Milo no lo comprendió, esa noche, en ese momento, debido a alguna razón inexplicable, quizás simple curiosidad por ver a donde llevaría esa plática, decidió no reclamar su victoria.

"¿Saber qué? Él simplemente es mi amigo." Milo se reacomodó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de Saga y recargó la barbilla sobre éstos.

"¿Así como yo soy _tu amigo_?"

"Tú no eres mi amigo, Saga." Pudo ver que la aclaración le hirió. Y admiró lo rápido que pareció sacudírselo.

"Quise decir que... esto sólo es... divertido, ¿no?"

"Ajá." No había compromiso alguno entre ellos. Se acompañaban durante ciertas ocasionales noches en las que el Patriarca enviaba algún mensajero para comunicar al santo de Escorpión que su presencia era requerida en el Templo Principal. Y dicho personaje acudía, demostrando obediencia a quien se la debía.

Esas eran las bases de la relación que los ataba, vista desde una perspectiva estrictamente superficial.

"Yo estoy bien así."

"Eres un terrible mentiroso." Milo esbozó en sus labios una sonrisa conocedora, se impulsó para tocar los labios de Saga con los suyos velozmente, y al separarse permaneció a insignificantes milímetros de su boca, _esa en extremo adictiva boca_, con su mirada turquesa fija en ella mientras aguantaba el antojo de saborearla de nuevo y de manera mucho más minuciosa.

"Sólo voy a decir esto una vez." Miró los ojos de Saga fugazmente, regresó la atención a sus labios, y con la yema del dedo índice los acarició delineándolos.

"No vengo aquí simplemente porque me llamas. No lo veo como obligación y mucho menos como acto de caridad." Los labios de Saga se entreabrieron pero ningún sonido brotó de éstos.

Abruptamente, Milo se levantó de la cama. No lo besó. Quería pensar en ello hasta que lo volviera a ver.  
Buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, de pie en medio del cuarto, a un paso de su armadura y dándole la espalda a Saga con entera intención.

"Es porque quiero venir, que lo hago." Saga se sentó en el borde de la cama. Parpadeó varias veces, ansioso porque Milo dejara de prestarle atención a su ropa, su armadura, su cabello descompuesto, a todo menos a las inquietas pupilas que echaban de menos a las del otro.

"Y si piensas comenzar a exigirme que te cuente los detalles de mi vida, entonces yo haré lo mismo contigo. Y esto no será simplemente _divertido_, ¿entiendes?" El ropaje dorado de escorpión lo envolvió, y Milo finalmente giró para enfrentar al gemelo.

"Ya me cansé de que sea simplemente divertido," admitió Saga.

"¿Y por qué demonios no lo habías dicho?" Milo tuvo el impulso de acercarse, entonces sí besarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo, permaneció en su sitio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en espera de una respuesta, ojalá tan sincera como las últimas palabras de Saga.

Milo era el único deseo que Saga se consentía disfrutar. Diariamente el gemelo concluía que sólo eso era suficiente para hacerse merecedor al adjetivo de egoísta. Pero sin importar cuantas veces intentara despojarse de ese capricho que -estaba convencido- le había sido contagiado por Ares, al cabo de un variable número de días sin estar con él, no lo soportaba. Flaqueaba y solicitaba su compañía una vez más.

Así que la respuesta a la pregunta de Milo podría ser, que Saga no quería arriesgarse a indagar lo que el menor pensaría al respecto, porque temía alejarlo al saber que eso dolería desmedidamente, y desdeñaba con patético terror el posible fin de la cómoda situación que mantenían en el caso de que él se aventurara a proponer algo nuevo, tal como lo acababa de hacer… ¿O había sido Milo?

Sintiéndose embrollado, Saga sacudió levemente la cabeza. Y no explicó nada de lo que bullía dentro de ésta. Por lo tanto Milo se halló una vez más teniendo que interpretarlo, trabajando con lo que su mirada y faz transmitían, para llegar a convencerse de que, en Saga, ciertos silencios eran positivos.

Milo suspiró, frustrado y contradictoriamente conforme al mismo tiempo, sin haber podido conseguir grandes reacciones de Saga pero sabiendo perfectamente, para su fortuna, lo que hasta la mudez del mayor significaba. Se dirigió a la puerta, con la determinación de que a partir de mañana todo dejaría de ser divertido para volverse complejo pero finalmente satisfactorio.

Al tocar la perilla, volteó el rostro hacia el mayor.

"Ya no me mandes a llamar, ¿de acuerdo?" De ahí en adelante Milo acudiría sin necesidad de ello. Saga asintió entendiendo, y le sonrió como despedida, una sonrisa pequeña y confiada. _Ven, esperaré_.

Y Milo se fue.

**{Fin}**


End file.
